


Come To The Dark Side... We Have Cake

by HarrysGardianAngel



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Force-Feeding, Forced Eye Contact, Horror, M/M, OOC, Paige Doesn't Mind, Romance, Sexual Content, mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is alone by himself. Luckily, neither Tony nor Paige are around. But Harry is unexpectedly abducted. He awaken to Tony making a special meat cake, saying it's better than Paige's. This couldn't possibly end well.. HarryxTony (ShowTime) LEMON Chapter! OOC at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Last thing Harry had remembered, he was sitting calmly on the green chair, watching his show. He heard footsteps descend from the stair, and into the kitchen. Harry wondered who the person might be. Manny was on a playdate, Paige And Tony were probably in their rooms, so that left Robin. The footsteps then continued into the living room, stopping right behind Harry. Harry felt someone looming over him and he began to feel a bit uneasy. But then again, Robin was always doing stuff like that, so oh well. Harry didn’t really care. The two killers probably didn’t notice, but Harry didn’t seem to be as worried and defensive when Robin and Manny weren’t around. He was used to fighting to save Robin and Manny, so when he was just by himself, it didn’t seem like he would really be fighting for much. It says ‘would’ because they never really liked hurting them separately. It was more fun to make them watch each other be sliced, burnt, and killed.

The figure stayed there. Harry couldn’t help but think ‘Why hasn’t he said anything? Robin’s usually so talkative...’ Then he realized something.

Robin was also out for the next hour or so.

‘Shit! Just… act like you don’t notice!’

He kept his body relaxed and casual, not wanting whomever was a step from breathing down his neck to see that he was startled. Which he was. I mean, he had pride, but not that much. Only a suicidal madman would have such pride while living with immortal psycho killers. Hopefully the person would go away... After what felt like forever, Harry heard the footsteps indicate that Tony or Paige was leaving. Harry let out a small sigh of relief and was soon engrossed in the TV. Because of this, he was surprised when strong hands grabbed him, yanking him to his feet and pulling him in. His back hitting a chest, he looked down, seeing Tony’s arms keeping him from escaping.

‘H-how is he so strong?!’ Harry wondered, uselessly trying to pull away.

“You really thought that I would let you waste your precious time on something like TV? What a bore when you could be having fun with me!” Tony said, laughing. With that, he grabbed Harry’s hair, jerking it to the side. Harry felt a pinch on his neck before Tony loosened his grip. Harry spun around and shoved Tony against the wall, wrapping his hands around his throat. For some reason Tony didn’t seem to fight back. He smirked evilly as Harry’s gripped tightened. But then it began to loosen. Harry felt a wave of tiredness run through him.

‘What? How is this possible? I can’t just get tired and fall asleep so suddenly! Not unless...’

That pinch. Damn it, he had been drugged! Harry eyelids became heavier as he tried tried to stay awake. Harry’s hands finally slipped from Tony’s neck and and onto his shoulders to keep himself from hitting the ground. He began to slip into unconsciousness, still trying to fight it back. Tony only laughed.

“You can’t fight it Harry. Just give up. It’ll all be all right when you wake up.” Tony said in a scarey soothing voice. Tony’s words began to fade and become hard to hear.  
“I PrOmIsE…” And just like that, Harry was asleep, Tony catching him before he could hit the ground.   
\------  
Tony carried Harry effortlessly to the kitchen, setting him in a chair and cleared the table of everything. He grabbed the rope he had brought and tied Harry’s ankles to the chair legs and his wrist behind him on the chair. Tony smiled when he heard Harry groan and slowly begin to lift his head. Ah good, he was awake. Harry slowly sat up, looking rather dazed and confused, making Tony chuckle before walking behind Harry and to the oven. “You know, you hurt Paige’s feelings when you said you didn’t like her cake! But then again.... She isn’t that good when it comes to going by the going by the book! I thought I could make it up to you by making a special one, just for you~!” Tony explained, opening the oven and grabbing the cake. He quickly and professionally iced and decorated the cake.

He then put the cake on a cake plate and grabbed another smaller plate, a fork, and a large butcher knife before turning around. 

Tony leaned over Harry and set the cake down, smirking when he saw Harry's form flinch. Tony then sat down the plate and fork and then raised the knife. He positioned it above the cake, slowly sliding down into it with a squishing sound. Tony grinned evilly, seeing Harry's wide eyed expression in the reflection of the knife before it dipped into the cake. "I iced it blue! I know it's your favorite color..." Tony continued, moving the knife over four inches or so before cutting again. He put the knife under the large piece and used the fork to keep it balanced. The cake slice was lifted, some if the bloody meat slipping out. He moved it to Harry's plate, setting it on its side onto the plate.

Harry's breath began to quicken, dark red blood oozing from the slice of cake as Tony said, "Oh don't worry, it's no one you've ever known, and no one you'll ever miss." Tony walked around the table, wanting to get a better look at Harry's expression and reaction. Tony sat down in the chair facing Harry. He picked up the fork and stabbed the cake, getting a piece off and held it to Harry's mouth. Harry shook his head, shaking violently. "I cut a nice big piece for you! At least try it!" Tony said in a voice you would use for a child. Harry took a shaky breath, trying not to hyperventilate. "Now now Harry, we wouldn't want Manny and Robin to have to pay for your stubbornness! Come on, how about... Six bites." Tony said. 

Harry thought about what could happen to Robin and Manny if he didn't at least eat six bites. 'I have to do this now. I couldn't let Tony have a reason to hurt Manny and Robin.' Harry thought dizzily, trying not to think about what he was about to do. Finally he nodded, swallowing nervously before opening his mouth and closing his eyes.   
He heard Tony laugh before he felt the cake enter his mouth. Liquid copper seeped all over him tongue as he tried to chew and swallow the human flesh. Oh god, it was warm. He had to spit it out. It was just too much. Tony seemed to see what Harry was thinking and quickly shot his hand up, holding the knife to Harry's neck.

"Ah, ah, ah! You really don't want to do that..." Tony said in a truly warning voice. "If you dare, I promise you'll regret it..." That was enough to make Harry swallow instantly. He was only done with the first and yet he already felt like he was going to throw up. The second forkful came too soon. The pieces were too big to eat without chewing, and the frosting didn't help the taste at all. It was even harder to swallow. Tony was cutting the next piece when Harry lowered his head down, shaking it with his eyes shut tightly.  
"I... Please. I c-can't. It's so... I can't do it..." Harry admitted and pleaded, biting his lower lip. Tony shook his head, dead set on this. He wasn't about to waste his beloved time for nothing! Tony held the bloody piece up anyway, knowing Harry would choose the smarter choice and get it over with. As Harry ate the third bite, Tony sighed and rested his chin on his hand, waiting impatiently.


	2. Broken & Repaired

"You really are being dramatic, you know."

The fourth was bloodier than the three before. Harry tried not to choke on the blood as some of the rose redness dripped down from the corner of his mouth. It didn't taste that bad, actually... He was getting used to the taste. He swallowed, taking a breath before opening his mouth again. Tony lifted the utensil filled with human flesh up to his red lips. A shiver went down Harry's spine as he closed his lips around the fork. He groaned as the unique taste filled his senses. It... It actually was starting to taste... Good. Tony filled the fork once again. Harry actually leaned forward this time, making Tony's eyebrows rise. Was he... Enjoying the cake? Harry's lips were stained blood red as he licked them, swallowing again before biting his bottom lip.

Tony held his breath as he had the sudden urge to press his lips against Harry’s copper tasting ones. He shook his head and began breathing regularly again before smiling.  
“Last one, Harry.” He said, watching him carefully. Harry eagerly leaned forward and opened his mouth as Tony moved the fork into his mouth. Seconds later, and Harry was finally done, breathing heavily. Tony stood up and walk around the table and behind Harry. Before he could think correctly, he was was running his hand though Harry’s long soft hair. He started back at the top again and stopped himself from grabbing it and roughly yanking Harry’s hair back and kissing him passionately. Instead, he used the butcher knife to cut the rope, getting back up and stepping back. Harry rubbed his rope-burnt wrist and cringed. Tony couldn’t help but smirk. “I do hope next time you’ll think twice before wasting your ti-” Tony cut himself off as Harry picked up the fork and did the completely unexpected. Harry took another forkful of cake.

‘Holy shit, I broke him.’ Tony thought with realization. He had given Harry just too much to handle.

A smile slowly broke on Tony face. This was very interesting. He sat back down, watching Harry intently. He had already eaten five more bites and was going for more. He was cutting around the icing, being more interested in the bleeding flesh called ‘cake’. Harry licked the fork slowly, making Tony’s brain short circuit. After a minute or so, Tony became worried. That meat was basically raw, wouldn’t too much hurt Harry? Tony’s chest felt weird. He wasn’t supposed to care, but he spoke up anyway. “Ok, t-that’s enough.” But Harry didn’t seem to listen. Tony tried again. Still no response or reaction. Having enough, Tony slammed his hand on the table, making Harry snap out of it long enough for Tony to lean forward and rip the untincil out of his hand. 

“You idiot, you’ll kill yourself!” Tony yelled, tossing the fork across the kitchen. Harry seemed in a daze, like he was half in a dream and half hallucinating. But once Tony had yelled, everything came back to him. He went from shocked at first, to scared, to completely insane. Harry quickly stood up, the chair knocking over in the process. Harry turned away from Tony, holding his head and messing up his long red hair.

“Oh my god. I… I just ate another person. And I liked it. I didn’t mean to... I-I’m so sorry, I-” Harry’s rambling was cut off by Tony saying his name.

“Ha-Harry?” He asked, voice sounding more worried than Tony meant it to. Having no idea what to expect, Tony could only wait to see what would happen. But, Tony didn’t have to wait very long at all. Harry spun around and grabbed the plate, what was left of the slice of cake fell to the floor. He then chucked it at Tony, who ducked barely in time. Tony turned and watched the plate shatter on the wall, right were his head was just at. He turned to Harry, not able to keep the slightly scared look off his face. To Harry it seemed so unreal. The man who had hurt him and his friends in such disturbing and horrible ways was now looking scared and shocked. Harry let out a short laugh, making Tony’s eyes widen. This sent Harry over the edge, unable to contain his laughter. ‘What’s so funny?’ Tony wondered, having absolutely no idea what to do. Was this true madness?

The thought of Harry actually becoming more insane than him, suddenly drove Tony to grab Harry’s shoulders. He grabbed Harry’s chin, forcing him to face him. Harry tried to shove Tony away. “G-get off of me!” He yelled. “Look at me.” Tony ordered, but Harry wouldn’t listen. “Look at me!” He yelled, gripping Harry’s chin tightly, forcing him to make eye contact. Harry stopped struggling and just stared. Tony then leaned forward, snapping him out of it in the only way he knew how. Harry immediately stopped laughing and his eyes widened in shock as Tony kissed him deeply, one gloved hand still on his shoulder, and the other now on the back of his head to keep him close. Harry didn’t pull away, but he didn’t kiss back either. Tony finally broke the kiss, staring into Harry’s electric red eyes. The seconds felt like minutes until Harry roughly kissed back, pushing Tony against the table side.   
Tony shoved the whole cake to the floor, the plate breaking with a loud shatter. “Screw the cake, I’ve got something sweeter than that.” Tony flirted before Harry silenced him with another kiss. Harry laughed, smiling. Tony would have laughed too if Harry’s laugh didn’t sound so deranged and disturbed.


	3. Lemon Chapter

Harry wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders as Tony moved his hands to Harry’s waist. Harry kissed Tony’s cheek lovingly, breathing hot breath on his neck, making Tony shutter. Being in his arms, Harry couldn’t think straight. The feeling of insanity seemed to be creeping from the corner of his mind, keeping him from having full senses. “H-Harry… I… I want you.” Tony whispered, hands sliding a bit lower to his hips. Harry held his breath, looking surprised at the statement. Harry finally nodded, pressing his chest to Tony’s. Tony groaned and lowered his hands to the back of Harry’s legs. Tony lifted him up, Harry holding on to his shoulders. harry moaned when his hardness rubbed against Tony’s hard chest. Tony felt himself get even more aroused at the wonderful sound that Harry had made. He wanted to hear more.

Tony laid Harry on the now clear table before hovering over him, kissing him again. Tony growled as he tasted the blood in Harry’s mouth, kissing deeper. Harry dipped his tongue into Tony’s hungry mouth. Tony began to suck on it, making Harry moan and his toes curl. Harry’s hands trailed to Tony’s overcoat and began to unbutton it, more moans being drawn from him by Tony who was now nipping at his bottom lip and gropping his ass. Harry threw Tony’s overcoat on the floor carelessly before going to his shirt and pulling off. Both Harry and Tony kicked their shoes off and Tony removed Harry’s shirt quickly. Tony began to smother him with kisses and groped his legs and chest wantingly. Not able to take it anymore, Harry spoke. “T-Tony, please. I want you so bad.” He moaned out, hands going down towards their pants. That was all that Tony could take. He unbuttoned his pants, slipping them off and going to Harry’s red pair. Once they were off, Tony kissed Harry once again, tangling his hands into Harry’s scarlet locks passionately. Harry moaned loudly into Tony’s ear, driving him crazy.

Tony couldn’t think straight anymore. All he could think of was how all he wanted was Harry. He grabbed Harry’s waist roughly and yanked his underwear down before doing the same for himself. He didn’t know if they should prepare or not. He didn’t know if Harry had ever… done this before. “T-Tony! Please give it to me!” Harry yelled. Tony obeyed, thrusting in. “Tony!” Harry yelled loudly as Tony began to thrust, grabbing the edge of the table above Harry for support. “H-Harry, you're s-so warm! So…” Tony cut himself off with a groan as Harry dug his nails into his back, moaning his name again and again. “Ah! Harder! It feels so good!” Harry yelled. Tony roughly thrusted in, making Harry yell louder, pulling Tony’s hair. It felt so good, Tony began to moan uncontrollably as Harry chanted Tony’s name into his ear.

Harry bit Tony on the shoulder, right on his sweet spot, drawing blood. Tony yelled Harry’s name, thrusting even harder. God, Harry was so beautiful, how did he not see it before? Harry sucked on the blood, licking it pleasantly. Suddenly, Harry screamed loudly and grabbed the sides of the table as he saw white for a second. “Tony! Right there! A-again! I can’t- I-I feel-!” Harry tried to continue but couldn’t once Tony’s hand reached his length. Harry screamed as Tony pumped him and thrusted at the same time. The pleaser built up inside them. Tony groaned, he was so close and he could tell Harry was too.   
Suddenly, Harry screamed and met completion, tears rolling down the corner of his eyes as he arrived. Harry spilled over them and held Tony’s head to rest on his shoulder as it happened, his red painted nails massaging Tony’s head. Tony then groaned and released, holding Harry as close as possible as he came, still thrusting. Tony pulled out and laid comfortably on top of Harry as they caught their breath.


	4. Chapter 4

“That… That was amazing.” Harry mumbled, as they finally got up and cleaned the area. Tony nodded and breathed deeply, still trying to catch his breath. “Ok, go take a shower, I’ll go after you.” He said, looking at Tony. Tony shook his head and grabbed Harry’s hand and began to pull him up the stairs. “Let’s take one together. It’ll save water and time.” Tony said as they walked up. Harry blushed but didn’t pull back. Tony dragged him to the bathroom and started the water, making sure it was hot and then raised the plug-thingy (AN: Don’t know what it’s called! XD) He took off his glove and tested the water to see if it was warm enough.

“Wait. We’re taking a bath?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. “Of course! They’re more relaxing and I thought you’d enjoy it more.” Tony answered, taking his other glove and overcoat off once again. Having come to his senses, Harry was much more shy, not wanting to get undressed in front of Tony. Tony chuckled and helped him undress, despite Harry’s half-hearted protest.

They were finally in the bath, Tony pouring water over Harry’s long red hair. He hugged him lovingly from behind, kissing his cheek. Harry blushed, making his cheeks even redder than they naturally are. Once they got out and got in their sleeping clothes, Harry was surprised when Tony followed him to him room. Harry stopped, looking at Tony, seeming confused. Tony smiled and grabbed Harry’s hands gently. Harry blushed once again, trying to pull away, but Tony kept his grip until Harry finally stopped to listen to what Tony had to say. “I… I want to stay with you Harry. I’ve… i know I’ve hurt you before, but… I love you. And I’m sor-... sorry.” Tony said, barely able to look at Harry. He was sure that Harry was going to hit him. Yep, definately. He braced himself, and flinched when he heard harry speak. “... You… You do…?” He asked, looking stunned. “Y-Yes! I do! I pr-promise to treat you and your friends better! I… I won’t let you down!” Tony said. Harry smiled and nodded. He knew that Tony was too honorable to break a true promise like that.Harry opened his bedroom door and lead Tony in. That night, they kissed and cuddled until they finally fell asleep….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

H-Harry! Please!” Tony begged, gripping the sheets tightly. Harry kissed a trail lower to his navel and abdomen. Tony groaned as Harry then crawled back up to his chest, kissing and licking it, forcing out another moan. Harry kissed Tony’s lips and ground against his clothed hardness. Tony gasped into the kiss, trying to get more friction between him and Harry. Harry leaned over to Tony’s ear and bit the lobe before whispering something into his ear.   
His voice sounded… Frightened. Was… Was Harry scared to do this? Not hearing exactly what Harry had said, Tony moaned out, “Wh-What did y-you say, darlin?” Harry whispered louder “T-Tony. I-it hur-hurts.” Tony looked at Harry who looked in pain. “What’s wrong?” “Tony, wake up! It hurts!” Tony gasped as he woke up, looking beside him. Harry was curled up and grabbing his stomach painfully. Tony quickly got up. ‘Shit! That stupid cake! Why am I such an idiot?!’ Tony thought before running to the other side of the bed and helping Harry up. Harry groaned in pain, almost crying as Tony picked him up princess style. “Oh God! It feels like I’m pregnant with a knife!” Harry groaned as Tony quickly made his way to the bathroom. It was still nighttime. Hopefully they wouldn’t awaken any of the other house members. If they would, they both knew how each would react. Manny would probably be very confused and surprised, Robin would be very shocked that Harry was now dating their former torturer but probably be ok with him liking men, Shrignold would start fanboying and jumping around and rambling about them being eachothers ‘Special Ones’. And Paige, just like Shrignold, will probably start fangirling and she’ll probably scream and take pictures. So… Hopefully they didn’t wake up… They were going to tell them, but right now was definitely not the best time. Tony sat him down just in time, grabbing his hair out of the way as Harry retched. Tony rubbed Harry’s back and ran his hand through his hair as he continued to bring the ‘cake’ back up and into the toilet. Tony shushed him soothingly, whispering sweet nothings to him. “It’s alright my sweet little strawberry, you're almost done…” He soothed when he heard Harry let out a sob.

After a couple of minutes, Harry was finally done puking his guts up. Well… Not his guts, but you know what I mean. Harry laughed weakly as Tony pulled him in and hugged him protectively. “Y-you still think I’m sexy?” He asked while chuckling. Tony laughed too. “Of course. But… How did you know?” Tony asked. Harry blushed and looked away, “You were moaning it in your sleep…” He mumbled loud enough for Tony to hear. It was now Tony’s turn to blush. “Oh… Uh, my apologies…” He said before helping Harry up to brush his teeth again and lead him back to the bedroom. They finally returned to bed, Harry wrapped his arms around Tony and snuggled him. Tony couldn’t help but let out an ‘Awww...’ as he watched Harry slowly drift to sleep. Once it seemed like he was asleep, Tony kissed his forehead and cuddled him. Before falling asleep, he whispered “I love you, Harry.” He smiled when he heard Harry whispered back, “I love you too, Tony.”

The End <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! Expect more stories from me~! <3 Thank You!


End file.
